


误闯 [拾贰]

by daddypeach



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 猥琐老汉深夜偷摸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddypeach/pseuds/daddypeach
Summary: 深夜三点）肉渣





	误闯 [拾贰]

Ⅰ  
twelve

 

威尔顺着牡鹿鼓胀的腹部逆着油顺的皮毛抚摸，他不由自主的依偎在它身上，这是意识界的守卫，有它出现的夜晚，梦魇不再。

也与梦境里如出一辙的姿势，威尔蜷缩拥抱着棉被，并不知道自己的医生正坐在他床侧的沙发椅上。如同往常的好几次，是的，汉尼拔正在视奸着这位小房客的后半夜，羊奶里掺入的成分使他睡得很沉。

威尔大概是特禀体质对药物的反应尤其敏感，只消三唑仑粉末常用剂量的对半就让足够他睡上整晚。

只有这样，莱克特医生才能保证自己不被发现得稍稍赏玩下这宝物。真不知道什么时候才能光明正大的轻吻抚摸，把这个人彻底烙上印记。  
尽管干着这种下作的事，汉尼拔还是维持着道貌岸然的皮囊端坐着，像尊凝固的雕像。

温斯顿在他进房间的时候警醒一次，看见来者便温顺地趴伏睡去，显然它已经相当亲近汉尼拔。

直到威尔翻了身，衣摆上卷露出一段细腻的皮肤来，窗帘缝隙正好也漏了一丝光，两者重合，照的那截肚皮就像剥开壳后的蛋白，弹性十足又柔软。一条腿也从被窝中抽出来，脚丫伸在床沿外，指尖正对着汉尼拔。

真想干些什么呢。

汉尼拔终于有了动作，他站起来，同时俯下身。那白脚丫离得很近，他伸手握住，动作很缓，但是威尔的肢体还是无意识地颤了下，神才知道这个小东西身体感性度有多高。  
他也终于付诸无数次看见这双足赤裸裸地踩在地面上时的想法，张开薄唇，在抬高的拇指上咬了一口，不重不轻，恰好发泄自己的邪欲又不至于真的留下齿印。

他从来热衷于一点点引诱猎物，将他封进自己的丝网中来，再把其层层裹挟住。

但现在，汉尼拔像是退化到口唇期，只想把那柔软的皮肉衔在嘴里好好磨上一磨。

 

威尔的任何举动都如同在他胸口的火种撒一把油渣，只得烧的更旺，再旺，总有天，他会控制不住自己滚烫的五内，自动暴露原形，只为肆无忌惮地把这玉一样的人吞下去。

在今晚之前，他很少去触摸威尔，大部分时候，汉尼拔只是坐在一头，静静地欣赏然后悄无声息地离去。他舍不得亵玩威尔也不敢，对心爱之物是疼惜还是占有，这番对抗拉扯着他从来强大的理性，他知道的，一开始就会停不下来。

汉尼拔由第一口的地方，沿着筋骨的走向咬上去，两口，三口，四口，一直到脚踝，小腿肚，威尔反射性的往回抬，眉头也轻皱起来，发出一声含糊的呜咽。

汉尼拔放过了威尔的腿，他上了床，整个人撑在威尔的正上方，转而把手附在裸露的肚皮上，拇指甚至还屈起，按揉了两下圆溜的肚脐口，再一路把卷起的衣服推至胸口以上，大肆地享受着上面的丝滑触感，虎口避开了威尔此刻已经硬立起来的乳尖，用手掌按压柔软的胸肉。威尔的呼吸有些急促，体表摸起来变烫了一些，就算在深度睡眠里，他也相当敏感。

汉尼拔的表情很认真，是做研究那一般专注，像无耻亵玩着身下人的并不是自己。

他巡视着对方越皱越紧的眉头，和微微红起来的双颊，还有被这般小小作弄就顶起来的下身，要说这身体是清纯还是淫荡呢？亦或两者皆是。

真是可爱呢。

伪装下的邪恶趣味在此刻体现，他把手伸进了威尔的内裤里，看着对方因为自己这般动作而激烈的颤动，他轻轻的挪动指腹，讨巧得爱抚威尔已经硬挺的器官。

威尔自然受到很大的刺激，身体不由自主的挺起来，腹部也愈加紧绷。  
要是没有安定，他此刻大概已经醒过来，那看到此刻的情形应该会尖叫出声，惊得身子都红透吧。  
汉尼拔自然是没有那么友好。  
在威尔明显快到达顶峰的时候，骤然地松开手，生生终止了他的高潮。威尔正处在极度兴奋的身体也突然空落落地无从安置，马上出口的呻吟都卡在喉咙里。

真是太难受了。

威尔发红的眼角都被逼出泪来，只要再动作一下，或掐一下无人问津的乳头，或者不管是哪，威尔现在这个状态，再揉这敏感的身子几秒，他就会毫无保留的射出来。

汉尼拔笑了，没有继续，他真的就这样起身，再为威尔拉好上衣被子，踏着奸计得逞的轻快步伐出了房间。

要让你这小东西，也感受下难耐的心情。  
莱克特医生大概是这个意思。


End file.
